trunswickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiderstar
Spiderstar (formerly Spiderdust) is a ThunderClan leader. Appearance Spiderstar is a thin black-and-brown tom with amber eyes. His breed is an Oriental Shorthair. Personality History Spiderkit is born in ThunderClan along with his sister Brownkit. He is very close to his sister at all times, and gets extremely protective when the other kits teased her. When he is being apprenticed, he becomes distracted from his sister with his new duties and discoveries. Brownkit, now Brownpaw, is disappointed at this. He catches his first thrush and brings it to the fresh-kill pile without her, and there he meets Willowwisp, a newly named warrior. He talks to her and discovers that they had much in common. He starts to spend more time with Willowwisp than he did Brownpaw, going so far as to even ignore his sister. When Brownpaw confronts him, he confesses his huge crush on Willowwisp. He wishes he was a warrior so they could be together. Brownpaw is extremely jealous but doesn't act on it. When a battle with ShadowClan ensues, Willowwisp is killed accidentally at the paws of their leader. Spiderpaw is horrified and grief-stricken, as this was his first witness of death. After her death he vows to become the best warrior ThunderClan ever saw in her honor. As the battle rages on, he jumps between Palefire and a ShadowClan warrior and fights it off. During Willowwisp's vigil, he comforts Palefire, as her and Willowwisp were good friends. Palefire is grateful for his concern and thanks him for saving her during the battle. Three moons later he becomes a warrior; Spiderdust. His sister becomes Brownburr. They congratulate eachother and go on a hunting trip in celebration. After that, they sit vigil for the night. He grows closer to Palefire, but their friendship is broken when Palefire asks him to be her mate. Spiderdust refuses, realizing he had no romantic feelings for Palefire, and was still grieving over Willowwisp. Palefire understands, and they continue to just be eachother's clanmate again. All other she-cats out of the way, he focuses on becoming closer to his sister. Brownburr is delighted at this, wishing they could as close like that every day. They regain their feelings they had as kits, but this time Brownburr is extremely protective of Spiderdust. He cheers for his clanmate Amberstorm when he becomes leader and Crestfallen when she becomes deputy. He decides to visit the medicine cat Elmleaf, but finds Crestfallen already there chatting with her. He overhears some of their conversation, and realizes Elmleaf had a crush on a loner. Leaving quickly, he decides to leave it alone for now. But shortly after, Amberstar calls a meeting and exiles Tigerscar for murder of his apprentice, Risingpaw. The Clan had been suspecting Tigerscar of being in the Dark Forest, and they were correct. Because she was Tigerscar's mate, Crestfallen tries to prove them wrong but fails. Tigerscar leaves the territory without looking at his former mate. Feeling sympathy for the deputy, Spiderdust and Elmleaf comfort her. Before Crestfallen leaves to sleep, he demands what they were talking about earlier. Elmleaf angrily tells him she's not breaking the warrior code yet and stalks off. He sleeps next to Brownburr, like usual, but finds Crestfallen still awake. They start talking, and Spiderdust notices that her eyes are a very bright green. Embarassed, he ends their conversation politely and goes to sleep. The next morning, he is talking to Amberstar about patrols when Stormheart confronts them. Amberstar asks his mate what's wrong, but doesn't seem to be very interested. Stormheart lashes her tail and tells him that when her kits are born he can "take the rats". Amberstar argues with her and even goes as far as to plead her to stay with him, but Stormheart snarls at him and stalks off, and they are no longer mates. At the end of the day, Stormheart's kits are born as if she knew they were coming. Tallkit and Rosekit are their names. Spiderdust subconsciously thinks of Crestfallen, wondering if she would like him back and they could have a family. But he shakes it off, figuring that she was still in love with Tigerscar. Amberstar is killed brutally when a fox ambushes his patrol. Palefire is badly wounded, and is treated by Elmleaf. When the news is revealed, a loner named Berry enters camp and tells them she helped fight the fox and saved Palefire's life. Crestfallen is unsure as to trust her or not, but lets her join the Clan under the name Nightstrike. Later, she travels to the Moonpool to gain her 9 lives and becomes Creststar. Spiderdust is named deputy by Creststar, and he is honored. Brownburr is out on patrol at the time and when she returns, he has a terrible vision of his sister broken and wounded. In horror he runs away from her when she tries to congratulate him. He doesn't return to camp for the rest of the night, making sure nobody could find him. The next day he returns to camp and apologizes to Creststar, telling her about the vision he had. She tells him he should consult to Elmleaf about it. But he doesn't feel like talking to the medicine cat after her confession, so he goes on a border patrol instead. On the patrol, Nightstrike accompanies him and they find a small kit near a bush. They bring it back to camp and Creststar names him Sunkit, giving him to Nightstrike to care for. Although Sunkit doesn't live long, Spiderdust is impressed at Nightstrike's determination to prove her worth to ThunderClan by raising the kit. Rosekit and Tallkit's apprentice ceremony is the next day, and he gets Rosepaw as an apprentice. Rosepaw is energetic and ready to learn, and Spiderdust enjoys training her. But he is still haunted by the vision of Brownburr, and can't confront his sister without seeing her wounded. The moons later follow Rosepaw and Tallpaw's warrior ceremony. He cheers when their new names are called, Rosepetal and Tallpine. In the same ceremony, Creststar announces that they were at war with ShadowClan. Remembering Willowwisp's death, Spiderdust feels rage build up inside him. The Clan prepares to go to battle the next day and he prays that no death happens this time. During the battle, he is attacked by two ShadowClan warriors fighting together. Brownburr jumps in front of him and takes the blow, hitting the ground hard. He is horrified, and pelts away before Brownburr can get up. The battle ends then, and he takes the long way back to avoid his sister and what she might look like. At camp, Creststar announces that Nightstrike was missing and then retreats to Elmleaf's den, where she dies for the 9th time because of the intense pain of her wounds. Spiderdust, now Spiderstar, travels to the Moonpool and is given 9 lives by Willowwisp, his mother and father, Amberstar, Stormheart, Sunkit, Risingpaw, Dawnstar and Creststar. He appoints Blackfang as deputy. The next day he sends out a search party for Nightstrike. There he finds her, but she admits to becoming a loner again. Spiderstar understands, and grants her permission to leave the Clan. When the patrol leaves the Barn, they are ambushed by a cat named Cerulean and his gang of rogues. After fighting them off, they return to camp and he consults with the elders. They tell him that Cerulean had been terrorizing their Clan for many moons, but apparently backed off when Dawnstar had become leader. But now that Cerulean was attacking them again, they suspected that he wanted something with Spiderstar. Spiderstar was afraid of that answer. Overnight, Spiderstar ponders on what he should do about Cerulean. As he falls asleep, a prophecy is sent to him by a mysterious white tom. Spiderstar agrees to go meet with Cerulean tomorrow night and settle whatever dispute he had with ThunderClan. He falls asleep then, but in the morning, Brownburr jumps on him when he walks out of the den. The whole Clan gathers to see the fight. Brownburr demands why he's been ignoring her, but Spiderstar is frozen in fear of his sister. When Brownburr is about to slash him, he admits everything about the vision and the rogue who he was going to see that night. The Clan is surprised, and Brownburr steps off of him. She says calmly that she's glad he told her instead of keeping her shut out. Spiderstar tells her she can come with him, and that he's not afraid of the vision anymore. Saying farewell to ThunderClan for the night, he leaves Blackfang in charge of the clan. Brownburr accompanies him to the Barn where, sure enough, they find Cerulean. Spiderstar tells him that they come in peace, but Cerulean cuts him off and tells him he's his father. Spiderstar laughs, thinking it was a horrible joke, but then realizes he was serious. Horrified, he demands proof, and Cerulean tells him the story of how he wanted his son to live in the Clans so they could work as a team. Spiderstar snaps that he would never let his Clan be ruled by a "gang of dirty rats" and demands Brownburr to leave with him. But before they could leave, Nightstrike seeks them out and pleads to be let back into the Clan, because she was wrong about wanting to be a loner again. Spiderstar reluctantly accepts her, and Brownburr nudges him pointedly as he blushes. The day after, Nightstrike returns, but is bloody and wounded. Elmleaf hastily treats her. Nightstrike tells them that Cerulean had demanded for her to bring Spiderstar, but she admitted she was leaving, and was attacked. Spiderstar gets angry at his father but stays in the medicine den with Nightstrike out of concern for her. Overnight, he and Nightstrike talk and then fall asleep with their fur pressed together. The next day, Spiderstar calls a meeting and announces the horrible news that Cerulean was his father. Knowing this, he realizes that Brownburr is not really his sister. After the meeting he calls his "sister" and admits that even if they're not related he will always protect her. Brownburr vows the same, but before he leaves, confesses her love to him. Spiderstar wishes he could've made her happy, but knowing they had a sibling relationship, he could not return her feelings. Later that day, he visits Nightstrike again. The she-cat, after a few minutes of silence, asks him why he stays with her. Spiderstar is embarassed, but admits that he might like her a little. Nightstrike laughs and pressed her cheek to his, agreeing that she likes him too. They become mates, and Spiderstar is glad he could finally find his true love after many she-cats. Happy that he had made peace with Brownburr and finally had a mate of his own, Spiderstar calls the meeting that confirms that ThunderClan was going to ambush Cerulean's gang. In the frost of leaf-bare, he has a plan to trap them on the ice-covered lake. Spiderstar leads his Clan into battle. Successfully cornering them onto ice, Spiderstar runs towards his father and prepares to kill him, but the ice breaks under him and he is plummetted into ice-cold water. Brownburr and Nightstrike run out to haul him out, and the three look above them and find the trees shaking. Blade-sharp icicles hang above them, and were about to fall. In the panic, Cerulean's gang and ThunderClan clash together in teeth and claw. In the middle of the chaos, Spiderstar spots a few cats get impaled by the falling icicles, and feels sick. He spots an open area that held a fallen icicle, and grabbing it in his jaws, races towards the battle to find Cerulean. When Cerulean realizes what he was going to do, he shrieks and tries to run, but Spiderstar slams him to the ground and stabs the icicle right through his throat. The sharp end pierces the ice below and it cracks almost immediately, sending Cerulean's body to drown to the depths of the lake. Spiderstar jumps away right on time to safety, and the Clan cheers in victory. Moons after Cerulean's death, Nightstrike is bearing Spiderstar's kits. When they are born, he lets Nightstrike name them, but Nightstrike shakes her head and grants the naming of one to Brownburr. Brownburr is surprised, but happily names one Purekit. The other is named Flickerkit. Relationships Relationship 1 Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fandom-based characters Category:Cats